Forever
by charmedchick4eva
Summary: When Piper meets the new guy, Leo, at her boarding school in New York, she falls for him fast. When their relationship is tested, how long will their love last? Bad summary, but I promise the story will be better. Please R&R!
1. Boarding School

Forever

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed.

Summary: When Piper meets the new guy, Leo, at school, she falls for him fast. When their relationship is tested, how long will their love last?

Chapter One: School 

"Piper, wake up. We're going to be late for breakfast if you don't get up now," a blonde girl said, standing over a sleeping Piper.

"What? Oh. Morning Ashley," she said, sitting up in bed.

"Morning. Now get up."

Piper climbed sleepily out of her bed and looked at her roommate, who was already dressed.

"Okay, just give me ten minutes to change and we can go eat," she replied, heading to her closet.

Ashley nodded and started brushing her hair. By the time she had finished, Piper was out of the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," she announced.

"Great," Ashley replied, and they left their room.

Piper and Ashley were roommates at an all girls boarding school in New York. This was Piper's third year there- she had been coming since eighth grade, and now they were in eleventh. She and Ashley had been roommates since then, as Ashley had come in at the same time as Piper.

Although she missed her Grams, Prue and Phoebe, Piper was happy in her school. She wasn't exactly popular, but she had quite a few friends. Piper was smart, nice and pretty, now that she had gotten contacts and she had gotten her braces off a while ago.

The dining hall was noisy, and rather crowded, but Ashley and Piper quickly found their friends and went to go sit with them.

"Hey guys! You're late," one of their friends, Sara, said.

"Yeah. Piper overslept again."

"Oh," she said knowingly.

Piper gave them an angelic face and they all laughed.

"So, did any of you think about the dance next week?" Katie, another girl, asked, referring to the Spring dance they were having with the boys boarding school down the street.

"I'm going with Michael," Ashley announced.

"Are you guys getting more serious?" Laura asked.

"Yup. He just asked me yesterday."

"What about you, Piper?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, are you going with Aaron?" Sara asked, referring to the guy she knew Piper liked.

She shrugged, "He hasn't asked me."

"So ask him."

"I'll think about it."

"Anyway, what are we doing today?" asked Katie, since it was a weekend and they didn't have anything to do.

"How bout the mall?" Marissa suggested.

"Great idea, I need some clothes for the dance. Ok, who's in?"

"I'll come," Laura, Sara and Ashley all said.

"What about you Piper?" Marissa asked.

"I can't. I have a ton of homework to finish," she replied.

"Oh, come on. It's just for a few hours."

Piper shook her head. "You guys go. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye," her friends said, as they all finished their breakfast and stood up to leave.

Piper got up and went to her room. She worked on some homework for a while, and then decided to go outside. She left her dorm and went to take a walk, the book she had to read for English in her hand. Seeing a bench, Piper sat down and began to read. She was so engrossed in her reading she didn't notice someone had sat next to her until he let out a cough.

Looking up, she saw a blond guy she had never seen before. His green eyes looked kind, and he was smiling brightly at her. Piper had never seen him before, and she knew almost all of the guys who went to the boarding school.

"Hi. I'm Leo," he said, holding out his hand.

She shook it, "Piper. Are you new here?"

He nodded. "Just came this semester. How'd you know?"

"I've never seen you before. So how do you like it here?"

"It's nice. Lot's of pretty girls like you."

Piper blushed. "Where do you live?"

"In Connecticut. What about you?" he asked.

"I'm from California."

"Really? Which part?"

"San Francisco."

"That's cool. I've always wanted to live in California," he told her.

She smiled. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope. I'm an only child. What about you?"

"I've got an older sister and a younger sister. They're always fighting, and I end up being the peacemaker," Piper replied, rolling her eyes.

"That sounds like fun," Leo said, his green eyes twinkling.

Piper laughed. "I miss them though."

"But you talk to them a lot, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I call them all the time to talk."

"Sounds like you guys are pretty close."

Piper nodded. Then she tilted her head to the side and looked at him. "You're really easy to talk to, you know."

He smiled. "You're a great person to listen to."

Piper smiled back, and then checked her watch. "I have to go. I'll see you around."

She got up and started to walk away, but stopped when she heard him yell her name. She turned around to face him and saw that he was still sitting on the bench. "Yeah?"

"Will you go to the dance with me on Saturday?"

She smiled. "I'd love to."

Piper turned again and walked back to her dorm, smiling the whole time. When she got there, she found Ashley already back, sitting on her bed with Sara, Marissa, Laura and Katie.

"Hey Piper," Ashley said when Piper walked in.

"Where'd you go?" asked Katie.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to stay here and do homework," Laura put in.

"I decided to go read outside."

"Oh. Why are you smiling so much?" Katie asked.

"I met this new guy."

"Details!" Sara cried.

"His name's Leo, and he's from Connecticut. He seems really nice."

"And?" Marissa asked. "What did he say?"

"He asked me to the dance!"

A/N: Please review!


	2. School Dance

Forever

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. If I did, Leo and Piper would never have broken up.

A/N: Thanks so much to halli-halliwel and alice for reviewin!

Chapter Two: The Dance 

It had been a week since Piper had met Leo. She had seen him once or twice after that, but they hadn't really had time to talk much. Tonight was the dance, and Piper was really nervous. She had exactly two hours to get ready.

"What am I going to wear?" she wailed to Ashley.

"I told you you should have come to the mall with us last week," her friend replied.

"Then I wouldn't have met Leo, so it wouldn't matter anyway," Piper reminded her.

"True. Here, you can borrow some of my clothes. I bought a bunch of things last week that you might like."

"Thank you!" Piper cried, hugging Ashley.

"No problem. Now choose," she said, smiling.

Piper spent a few minutes digging through Ashley's clothes and some of her own. "Ok, which one?" Piper asked, holding up a slinky red dress in one hand, and pointing to a short black skirt and a silver top with the other.

"Definitely the dress. Red's your color," Ashley told her.

"I like that one better anyway." Piper announced, heading to the bathroom to shower and change.

Ashley smiled and picked up a black dress that she was going to wear. She couldn't wait for her date with Michael, the guy she had been crushing on forever. He had finally asked her out a couple weeks ago, and then he had asked her to the dance last week.

A while later, Piper, Ashley, Sara, Katie, Laura and Marissa were gathered in Piper and Ashley's room. The six of them were doing their hair and makeup together. Sara was going with her longtime boyfriend, Alex, and Laura was going with a guy she had been dating for about a month. Since neither Katie nor Marissa had dates, they were going to hang out together.

"How about a bun or something?" Katie asked. She was sitting behind Piper, doing her hair.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Piper replied. She had finished Katie's hair and makeup, and now Katie was doing hers.

"So, do you like it?" Marissa asked Sara, finishing her makeup.

"You look amazing!" Laura said.

"Thanks. And yeah, Marissa, I love it," Sara replied.

"Ow, that hurt," Laura whined to Ashley, who was tugging at her hair.

"Sorry. I'm finished though."

"I like it." Laura said, examining her French braid in the mirror.

"Is everyone done?" Sara asked about fifteen minutes later.

"We should leave. The dance starts in like, five minutes, and our dates will probably be waiting," Marissa put in.

"Yeah, let's go," Ashley said, standing up.

The girls headed out and went to the gym, where the dance was going to be. As soon as they walked in, Piper saw Leo talking to some of his friends.

He spotted Piper and walked over to the group. "Hi Piper," he said, smiling.

"Hi," she replied. "Uh, these are my friends, Laura, Ashley, Katie, Sara and Marissa," Piper said, introducing them.

They smiled at him and said hello.

"Nice to meet you girls," Leo said before he and Piper walked off together.

A fast song pounded through the speakers and Leo turned to Piper. "Wanna dance?"

She blushed. "I'm not really a great dancer," she admitted.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun," Leo said, holding out his hand.

She smiled and took it. "Okay."

They headed off to the dance floor, and Piper immediately got into it. Leo smiled at her, seeing she was being way too modest, as she was a good dancer. He was a pretty good dancer himself.

About three dances later, a slow dance came on. Leo started to walk off the floor but Piper pulled him back. "You really want to keep dancing?" he asked.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Absolutely."

"Having fun?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she replied, running her fingers through his hair.

A few hours later, the couple had gotten tired of dancing and talking and decided to call it a night.

They headed outside and into the dark night. "So are you free tomorrow?" Leo asked.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I was thinking we could go out for lunch or something," Leo suggested.

"Sounds great. Why don't you come to my dorm around noon?"

"Perfect."

"Ok, see you tomorrow," Piper said.

Leo was about to turn and leave, but stopped. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Goodnight Piper," he said, walking away.

Piper touched a finger to her mouth and watched as he left. When she could no longer see him, she turned and went back into her dorm.

A/N: Please review! (Next chapter will focus more on either Phoebe or Prue, maybe both."


	3. Phoebe

Forever

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed.

A/N: Thanks to piperlover/leo and Linn-LovesPiperLeo for reviewing! I know everything happened fast in the last chapter, but that's the way I wanted it to be- kinda like they liked each other from the moment they met.

Also, ages are:

Piper, Leo and all their friends- eleventh grade, 17

Prue and her friends- college freshmen, 19 Phoebe and her friends- ninth grade, 15 Chapter Three: Phoebe 

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Anna asked Phoebe, her best friend. Phoebe had slept over last night, which was a Friday, and they had just woken up.

"Do you even have to ask?" Chloe, Phoebe's other best friend spoke up.

"Shopping!" she and Phoebe yelled together.

"Great, let's change and eat breakfast and then Mom can drop us off at the mall. She's definitely awake already, considering it's almost eleven," Anna said.

Twenty-five minutes later, the girls were ready to go and had piled into the car. Mrs. Jacobs, Anna's mother dropped them off in front of the mall. "I'll pick you up whenever you call. Anna, you have your cell phone with you, right?"

She nodded, "Yup. Thanks Mom, see you later."

Phoebe, Chloe and Anna explored the very familiar mall for a few hours, stopping at almost every store to check out the clothes. Finally they stopped in a music store, loaded down with three or four large bags each, with smaller bags inside.

"Oh, they have the new Avril Lavigne cd, I wanted to buy that!" Chloe said, picking up the cd and looking at the list of songs on the back.

"I thought you hated her," Anna said,

"Not really. I like her newer cd a lot better than her first one. Did you two find anything?"

"Well Phoebe's over there listening to some music. You know, where you can listen to a cd before you buy it?"

The girls made their way over to her, and she was singing along with the music.

"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way? If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call? If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?" she sang.

"You have a really nice voice," a guy said, coming up behind her.

"Thank you," she said, smiling and turning to face him.

He smiled back at her, and she couldn't place him, but was sure she knew him from somewhere. "You look familiar. Do you go to SF High?"

"Yeah, I do. I must have seen you around school or something. I'm a sophomore. What about you?"

"Freshman, Oh, and these are my friends- Anna and Chloe." Phoebe replied as they walked up.

They smiled and said hello.

"These are my friends Jason and Matt," Cole motioned to the two guys who had been talking to the girls.

"You guys wanna get some lunch?" Matt asked.

"Sure. We can all go to the food court," Anna agreed.

The six of them had lunch together, talking and laughing for at least 45 minutes. Cole sat across from Phoebe, who was sitting next to Jason. Across from him was Chloe, and Matt and Anna sat at opposite ends of the table.

When they finished eating, Jason, Cole and Matt had to go and Anna called her mom to pick them up. "So, what'd you think of the guys?" Chloe asked.

"Matt was so sweet and he's hot too," Anna said. "What'd you think of Cole, Phoebe?"

"He seems really nice, but I think he just wants to be friends with me."

"Are you kidding? Did you even _see_ the looks he was giving you? There's no way that was an 'I want to be friends' look," Anna retorted.

"Yeah, well, Jason was staring at Phoebe the whole time," Chloe announced.

"He was not!" Phoebe cried, blushing furiously.

"You totally like him," Chloe said.

"No I don't," Phoebe replied, her cheeks still bright red.

"Phoebe and Jason, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Anna and Chloe began to sing.

"You guys, stop! That is so fifth grade," Phoebe said.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in-"

"I refuse to listen to you," she said, putting her hands over her ears.

Just then Mrs. Jacobs drove up to the three girls. "Hi girls, did you have fun shopping? I see you bought quite a bit. Did you meet an boys?" she asked in that annoying way only moms can.

"Yup, we met three. And we went to almost every store in the mall."

"Sounds like your usual. Phoebe, dear, you look a little flushed. Are you okay?" Mrs. Jacobs asked.

"I'm fine," Phoebe said, as Anna and Chloe started cracking up.

A/N: Please review! Oh, sorry about the random song clip that Phoebe was singing- that was "If Your Not the One" by Daniel Bedingfield. It's a really old song, but it's really good. I put it in for no apparent reason, I just felt like it. Yeah…ok.


	4. Love

Forever

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed or its characters.

A/N: Thanks to Linn-LovesPiperLeo for reviewing! This chapter is going to skip ahead a little bit to get the plot going sooner.

**Chapter Four: Love**

Piper lay in her bed, smiling to herself. It was a Saturday morning, and she was going to have to get up in about ten minutes when Ashley did so they could get ready and go to breakfast. Piper hated waking up in the mornings and refused to get out of bed till her roommate forced her too.

It had been almost two months since Piper and Leo had met, and they were boyfriend and girlfriend now. Both schools knew they were an item since they were always together. Their special place was the garden in the back of Piper's school, where the two would sneak out at night to meet.

"Ok Piper, get up," Ashley said, standing next to her friend's bed.

Piper groaned and looked at the clock. Ten minutes had flown by pretty quickly. But she dragged herself out of the bed and started to get ready.

"Wow. Who are you and what'd you to with Piper? It usually takes at least five minutes minimum to get you up."

"Yeah, well, I'm in a good mood."

"You? A good mood in the morning?"

Piper made a face at her. "It's possible."

"Oh," Ashley said knowingly. "You saw Leo last night, didn't you?"

Piper blushed but smiled. "Yup."

"And you were thinking about him just now?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"With you? Yes."

"Whatever. I'm going to change," Piper said, grabbing her stuff and heading for the bathroom.

After breakfast Piper did more homework as she usually did on Saturdays- Leo hadn't managed to change her study habits, then hung out with her friends in the afternoon. Piper had plans to see Leo again tonight, and they were going out to see a movie with two other couples they were friends with.

Piper, Ashley, Laura and Marissa were sitting in the room Marissa and Laura shared. They were busy talking about Piper and Leo's current situation. Sara and Katie were both out with their boyfriends- Alex and Daniel.

"So, _how_ long have you guys been going out now?" Laura asked.

"Almost two months," Piper said.

"Yeah, their two month anniversary is coming up tomorrow," Ashley said, rolling her eyes. "She's been talking about it nonstop."

"No I haven't."

"Uh-huh, suuure," Ashley replied.

"Well, you're obviously pretty serious," Marissa spoke up.

"Yeah, we are."

"So?" Laura asked, a mishcievious look on her face.

"So what?"

"Have you two… you know."

"Laura!" Ashley cried.

"_What?_ I wanna know."

Piper grinned. "No, Laura, we haven't."

"Oh," she replied, looking disappointed.

"You're such a perv," Marissa said, throwing a pillow at her roommate.

"Am not!"

"Are too," all three girls yelled.

"Fine, maybe I am," Laura replied as the four of them burst out laughing.

Soon it was time for Piper to meet Leo. She had changed again, and was now wearing her favorite pair of jeans, a red tank top and heels. Leo came to Piper's dorm and was waiting downstairs when she got there.

"Hi," she said, flashing him a smile.

"Hi. You look great, as usual," he replied, giving her a quick kiss.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Where are Rebecca and Chloe?"

"I think they're still upstairs. They'll be down soon. What about Matt and Jake?"

"I haven't seen them since this morning. They should be here in a few minutes."

"Ok. What time is the movie?"

"It starts in twenty minutes."

"Ok, that's plenty of time, it only takes about five minutes to walk to town."

"Here's Rebecca," Leo said, spotting her behind Piper.

"And Chloe," she said, walking up next to them.

"Great, let's wait for Matt and Jake outside," Piper suggested.

The four of them headed out and soon the guys showed up.

"Took you that long to do you hair?" Leo joked.

"No, it took Matt that long to find the right outfit," Jake laughed.

"Hey!" Matt said, elbowing his roommate and friend.

"Whatever, let's go or we'll miss the movie," Piper said.

Matt went over to Chloe and Jake took Rebecca's hand and the three couples headed downtown. They were going to see a horror movie that Jake had picked. At the theatre they bought tickets and popcorn, and then walked into the movie.

About thirty minutes into the movie Piper got scared. "What's wrong?" Leo asked, noticing her fidgeting.

"Uh, I don't do very well in horror movies," she said.

"Do you want to leave and see another movie or something?"

"No, I'll be fine," she replied.

"Are you sure? 'Cause they won't mind if we go and just meet them later for dinner," Leo replied.

"I'm okay, really."

"Alright, just tell me if you want to leave."

Piper nodded. Leo smiled at her and put an arm around her. She leaned against him and tried to watch the movie without getting scared.

She managed to make it through the rest of the movie, glad she had Leo with her. The three couples went out for a quick dinner together, then headed back to their dorm rooms.

"Hey, you wanna come up to my room?" Leo asked.

"Aren't I not allowed too?"

"Yeah, but I don't think anyone's going to notice, since it's late."

"What about Kyle?" she asked, referring to his roommate.

"He's not here. He goes home for the weekends 'cause he lives nearby."

"Ok, sure," Piper said.

They walked into Leo's dorm and quickly up the stairs to his room. No one was there, so no one saw Piper go up with him.

"So, did you have fun tonight?" Leo asked, sitting on his bed.

Piper moved next to him on the bed and fiddled with the strap of her top. "Yeah, actually, the movie wasn't that bad. At least not with you there."

He smiled. "Well that's good. Hey, you know tomorrow's our two month anniversary."

"You remembered?" Piper asked, surprised.

"How could I forget?"

"I don't know. Anyway, so what do you what to do tomorrow?"

"Anything, as long as it's with you."

Piper grinned and kissed Leo. The two of them fell back on the bed, kissing passionately. Leo's tongue grazed her lips and pushed its way inside. Piper began to unbutton Leo's shirt, then dropped in on the floor next to the bed. Leo kissed her stomach, then pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a black bra.

A while later Piper and Leo lay under the sheets of his bed, naked and exhausted. Piper lay her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

Piper sighed. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied softly.

They were quiet for a few minutes, enjoying lying there together. "When will Kyle be back?" Piper asked.

"I'm not sure. Sometime around noon tomorrow."

"Then can I sleep here?"

"Sure," Leo replied.

They spent the next few hours talking and kissing, finally falling asleep around three, wrapped in each others arms.


	5. Fun

Forever

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed or its characters, not even Chris …

A/N: Thanks to GirlX, Jenna Sabina and PunkRokPixie for reviewing! Sorry it took me so long to update, I only have a week left of school so I have tons of finals and work to do.

**Chapter Five:Fun**

Piper woke up the next morning to see Leo staring down at her, smiling. "Morning. How long have you been awake?"

"About half an hour," he replied.

"Half an hour? What were you doing for that long?"

"Watching you sleep."

"That's kinda creepy."

Leo grinned. "But you're so beautiful."

"Alright, enough with the corniness," Piper said as he leaned down to give her a kiss. After a minute Piper pulled away.

"Come on, let's get dressed. I want to take you somewhere," Leo said.

Ten minutes later the two of them were ready to go. "Can we stop at my dorm for a second so I can change?" Piper asked.

"Sure, but hurry. It's already ten thirty."

Piper ran up to her room to change, brush her hair and her teeth and wash her face. When she ran up to the room, Ashley was there, sitting on her bed and doing homework.

"Hey Pipes," she said when her roommate walked into the room. "Where were you last night?"

Piper blushed. "With Leo."

"All night?"

Piper nodded.

"You slept in his dorm room?"

Another nod.

"And did you…?"

Again, Piper nodded.

Ashley grinned. "So what are you doing here?"

"I came to change before Leo and I went out again. He's waiting for me downstairs."

"Then you better hurry."

Piper gave Ashley a smile and quickly did everything she had to, then ran back down to her boyfriend. When she reached him, she saw that he held a basket in his hand.

"What's that for?"

"You'll see. Now, let's go, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Oh, come on, that's such a cliché. Just tell me!" Piper whined.

Leo laughed. "You'll find out soon."

They walked for about ten minutes into a wooded area, before reaching a little hill. Piper followed Leo up the hill, and stopped, stunned when they reached the top. "It's beautiful!" she gasped.

They were standing on a ledge just above a lake. The clear water was a sparkling blue, and you could see the bottom, which was about four feet down. The area they were standing on was about fifteen square feet of lush green grass, covered in beautiful flowers- roses, tulips, marigolds and more.

"Is this the surprise?" Piper asked.

"It's part of it."

"There's more?"

"Yup."

"Hey, how come I've never seen this place?"

"Not many people have been here. And even though it's pretty close too school, did you realize how much the way we took turned? Plus, there's no path, and its all woods. I only found it 'cause I was exploring one day and I came pretty far out."

Piper nodded, "That makes sense."

"You hungry?" Leo asked.

"Starved."

He put the basket he was holding on the ground out began pulling items out if it. He spread a white blanket on the ground for them to sit on and lay out some food he had brought- muffins, juice and fruit. Then he picked a rose and handed it to, careful that she didn't touch the thorns.

"Wow, this is amazing! Thank you," Piper gushed. "Where'd you get the food from?"

"One of the cafeteria ladies."

Piper laughed as they began to eat their breakfast. "So, is _this_ the surprise?"

"One more thing."

"Which you're going to tell me about when?"

"After we eat."

Piper groaned. "I hate waiting."

"Too bad."

Once they finished eating, Piper and Leo gathered the things back into the basket except for the blanket which they were still sitting on.

"OK, we're done eating. Tell me."

Leo smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back and they fell back on the blanket. A few minutes later they lay back, breathless, staring up at the blue sky and the trees hanging over them. After another few minutes while neither of them spoke, Leo stood up.

Piper followed him as he tucked the blanket into the basket and walked down the hill. "We're leaving already?"

"It's time for the rest of your surprise."

"Oooh, yay!"

The two walked down to the lake, where Leo stopped. In front of them was a wooden canoe. "Ready?"

"Alright, this time I don't have to ask. I _know_ this is the surprise."

"Like it?"

"Definitely. Come on, let's go."

Piper climbed excitedly into the canoe, Leo following behind her. He grabbed an oar and after pushing off, began to paddle. Soon they were drifting smoothly along the lake. Piper peered over the edge, staring into the water. "The fish are so colorful," she said.

Leo nodded, "It's nice down there."

Piper turned back to face Leo. "Hey, can I paddle?"

"Do you know how?"

"No, but it can't be that hard."

"Yeah, but it's really easy to tip."

"I promise I won't tip us," Piper said, one hand in the air, the other over her heart, a grin plastered on her face.

Leo hesitated.

"Oh, come on!" Piper leaned over to kiss him, hoping that would persuade him. Finally he gave in and handed her the oar.

She started to paddle, realizing only after a few minutes that they were barely moving. She looked at Leo, who was laughing. "Want some help?"

"No! And don't laugh at me!" she said, glaring at him.

"I'm…not…laughing," Leo replied between bursts of laughter.

Piper pouted.

"Hey, I think we're going backwards."

"We are not," Piper retorted, blushing.

"Give me the oar back," he said.

"No way."

"Come on, give it to me."

Piper shook her head, and laughing, stood up.

"Piper, you can't stand!" he warned.

But it was too late, as the canoe had already begun to tip. In a minute, the couple was under water. Leo bobbed back up and saw Piper next to him, laughing hysterically. He grinned and soon was laughing with her.

"You should see yourself," she told him.

"Me? You wouldn't believe how _you _look."

The water was shallow enough so that their feet could touch the ground, and they could see everything around them. They had disturbed all the fish, which had then swum away.

"You should have given me the oar," Leo said.

"Why? Haven't you ever seen the movies? Girl stands up, girl and guy end up in the lake, guy kisses girl, they make out for a while, guy flips canoe back over, girl and guy get in and they go back to shore, completely drenched."

"Well then, I think we should do exactly that." He leaned in and kissed her again, and before they knew it they were making out.


	6. Friends or More?

Forever

A/N: Yay, no more school! I have finals next week, but then I'm done until September! Obviously I'm very excited…

Heather1020- Thanks. See, I actually updated faster than last time! I think…

Halli-halliwell- Thanks. You have to update your story!

Katie Farmer- Thanks, this chapter is about Phoebe cause you asked.

Sam- Thanks, glad you love it. Oh, and I am planning to put magic in later chapters, but not for a while.

**Chapter Six: Friends or More?**

Phoebe was walking home from school by herself on a Friday afternoon. She was excited, as she had a date tonight with Jason, the guy from the mall. She had seen him at school a couple days ago and they had started talking. He had asked her to a movie today, just as she was about to leave and she had accepted.

As she walked, she thought about what to wear. She had to call Chloe and Amanda and tell them about her date. Hopefully they could help her decide on an outfit. Then Phoebe realized Prue was coming home tonight and she was excited because she hadn't seen her big sister in a while.

Turning right at the corner, Phoebe looked up as she heard footsteps behind her. Then Cole stopped next to her. "Hey," he said.

"Hey, what's up?" Phoebe replied, smiling at him.

"Nothing really. What about you?"

"I'm good."

"So, uh, I was wondering- are you busy tonight? I was thinking we could hang out or something," Cole asked.

"Actually yeah, I am busy, I have a date. But if you want to hang out sometime we could do something tomorrow," she suggested.

Cole paused for a second, disappointed. Phoebe obviously wasn't getting the message that he wanted to be more than friends with her. But he figured he might as well take it, since she seemed to already have a boyfriend. "Yeah, that'd be cool."

"Great, call me," she said, giving him her number and heading into the manor.

Cole smiled and walked on towards his house, a few streets away. At least it was something. He figured that if he had nothing to do tonight, he might as well call Jason or Matt if they were free.

When he got home, Cole picked up the phone and dialed his friend's number. "Hello?" Jason's voice came over the phone.

"Hey, it's Cole," he said.

"Oh, hi, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie tonight. You free?"

"Sorry, I've got a date."

"Oh?" Cole asked, surprised.

"Yeah. You remember that girl we met at the mall last weekend, Phoebe?"

"You're going out with _her?_"

"I asked right after school today. We're going out for dinner and a movie. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll see you later."

Cole hung up the phone, furious. He couldn't believe his best friend had a date with the girl he liked. Cole was sure she liked him during lunch the other day.

He decided to call Matt, but he wasn't home either. Cole didn't want to be sitting home by himself, so he called a sophmore girl named Carly whom he had dated a few times in the past. She accepted him offer for dinner and a movie, and he decided to pick her up at 7:30.

OOO

Phoebe was searching through her closet for something to wear and had the cordless phone between her shoulder and her ear. She was on a three-way call with Amanda and Chloe.

"Guess what?" Phoebe asked, excited.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"I have a date with Jason tonight!"

"Really? That's awesome," Amanda said.

"I knew you liked him."

"Yeah, Anyway, I'm trying to decide what to wear. Any ideas?"

"Where's he taking you?" Amanda asked.

"Dinner at that restaurant, Mandy's, and then a movie."

"Sounds fun."

"Ok, Mandy's is pretty casual, so I'd say just go with jeans and a nice top."

"I'm home!" a voice called from downstairs.

"I have to go, Prue's home," Phoebe said.

"Ok, call us later. We need details about your date," Chloe said.

"I will," she promised, hanging up and running down the stairs.

"Prue!" she shouted, hugging her sister.

"I missed you," Prue replied. The two hadn't seen each other since Prue's last vacation, about three months ago.

"How's college? How's Andy?" Phoebe asked.

"Great. Andy's fine. How've _you_ been?"

"Fine. I have a date tonight!"

"First date?"

"Yeah, I met him last week at the mall. His name's Jason, and he's a sophmore."

"An older guy. Very you."

Phoebe grinned. "Come on, you have to help me decide what to wear," she said, pulling her sister upstairs.

Prue laughed as she surveyed the mess Phoebe has made of her room, clothes tossed everywhere.

"Ok, I was thinking about these jeans and this top," Phoebe announced, holding up the top and gesturing toward the jeans on the bed. The shirt was cream colored and long-sleeved, and showed a bit of her stomach, and the jeans were dark blue.

"Where is he taking you?"

"Mandy's and then a movie."

"Then the shirt's perfect but I say you go with those jeans," Prue said, pointing to a pair on the floor.

"Oh, that looks good. Thanks!"

Phoebe and Prue talked about everything that had been happening in their lives recently until Phoebe had to get ready for her date, and Prue helped her.

"Wow, you look amazing Phoebs," Prue said when they were done.

"Thanks."

Then the doorbell rang, and a few seconds later the girls heard Grams voice, "Phoebe, there's someone here for you!"

"That must be Jason," Phoebe said as the two rushed down the stairs.

He was standing in the doorway, dressed in black jeans and a blue shirt, smiling. "You look great Phoebe," he said,

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Shall we go?"

Phoebe nodded, and grabbing her purse, followed him outside and into his car. They arrived at Mandy's a few minutes later, and the place was bustling.

They headed inside and sat at a table in the back, where it was quieter. The restaurant was casual, so it was brightly lit, and there were tons of laughing, talking people. The best part about this place was the view, as it was a few levels up and there was a great view of the city.

The couple talked for a while, eating the food they had ordered, and enjoying each others company. A little while later, Phoebe looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Hey, look Jason, Cole's here too," she said, surprised to see him.

Jason looked up and saw his friend with a date and waved the two over to their table. "Hey guys. You two wanna join us?" he asked.

"Sure," the girl said, sitting down. "I'm Carly," she said to Phoebe, smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Phoebe."

"So, I don't think we've met, do you go to SF High?"

"Yeah, but I'm a freshman there. I take it you're a sophmore as well?"

Carly nodded. "Yeah, that's probably why we don't know each other.

"So, what are you two doing after dinner?" Jason asked.

"I was going to take Carly to a movie later," Cole answered.

"Oh, we were too, we can go together," Phoebe said.

"That sounds great," Carly replied.

The two seemed to get along pretty well as the night went on, and Jason was having a good time as well. Only Cole seemed to be a little uncomfortable with the whole situation. He didn't say much, and he appeared to be looking at Phoebe the whole night.

After the movie, the two couples said goodnight to each other and Jason drove Phoebe home while Cole left with Carly.

"You and Carly seemed to be getting along really well," Jason said.

"Yeah, she seems really nice."

"She is. Cole was acting kind of strange though. He's never that quiet."

"I know, I remember from that day at the mall. He was talking non-stop."

"OK, here we are," Jason said when they stopped at the manor.

"Thanks for tonight. I had a great time," Phoebe said as they walked to the doorstep.

"So did I," he replied.

Jason leaned in and gave Phoebe a kiss goodnight. "So, I'll see you in school on Monday," Phoebe said when they parted.

"Yeah, see you Monday," he replied as she walked into the house.

OOO

Cole walked quickly into his house after dropping off Carly. He couldn't believe Jason and Phoebe were dating. They seemed to be having such a great time together tonight, along with Carly.

Cole decided that no matter what, he was going to get Phoebe. He knew Jason pretty well, and he knew he had had many long term relationships, so he would have to get Phoebe soon.

Walking into his room, Cole remembered he had offered to hang out with Phoebe the next day. Maybe he would make a move then.


	7. Which One?

Forever

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine.

A/N: I just got back from Spain on Saturday night and it was so much fun! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was away, so I actually have an excuse this time. Anyway, I leave for camp in a week, so I might have one more chapter up before I leave, hopefully more. Anyway, to my reviewers:

heather1021: thanks. I listed all the ages in chapter three, but here they are again:

Prue- college freshman, 19

Piper- eleventh grade, 17

Phoebe- ninth grade, 15

Cole, Jason, Matt- tenth grade, 16

halli-halliwell- your last few chapters of baby baby were awesome. Good luck on all your exams!

katie farmer- I can't tell you that, but you'll find out…

Sammi- sorry about slow updates, but I'm really busy and I'm not going to be home much over the summer. Anyway, thanks so much!

PunkRoxPixie- your p/l is going to be back in the next chapter, probably not the kind you wanted though…

**Chapter Seven: Which One?**

Phoebe and Cole were strolling down the beach, their shoes in their hands. They had just gone out to lunch together, where they had spent two hours talking about everything. Now, walking down the beach, they still hadn't run out of things to say.

Cole wanted desperately to tell Phoebe how he felt, but he couldn't. Not yet. He had no idea what she would say to him.

Suddenly the conversation changed to past boyfriends and girlfriends. "So," Cole asked, "how are things with you and Jason?"

"Pretty good. Obviously we both had fun last night on the date. It was a pretty normal night though, talked a lot, he drove me home, he kissed me good night. That was about it."

"You planning on going out again then?"

"Maybe."

Cole nodded. Okay, good, so she didn't seem _that_ excited. Maybe he still had a chance.

Suddenly Phoebe stopped walking. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"A dolphin. It just jumped out of the water."

Cole paused and looked where she had pointed. A few seconds later it jumped again.

"There it is!"

"Yeah, I saw it this time."

Phoebe and Cole turned to look at each other. Cole stared into Phoebe's eyes. This was his chance.

Phoebe stared into Cole's eyes. He had beautiful eyes. Phoebe remembered that it had been Cole that she liked, at first, not Jason. Now she was confused. Who did she want?

Suddenly Cole leaned in and kissed her. Phoebe was surprised, but quickly began to kiss him back. They deepened the kiss and Phoebe wrapped her arms around his neck. Cole's hands were planted firmly on her waist.

After a couple of minutes Cole reached down and picked Phoebe up, releasing the kiss.

Phoebe squealed. "What are you doing?"

"Going for a swim."

Cole ran into the waves, holding Phoebe tightly and let her go once they were in the cold water. Phoebe laughed.

"You're crazy, you know that?" she asked.

Cole laughed too. "Not really. I just know how to have fun."

Phoebe pushed her completely soaked hair out of her face and kissed Cole again.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"Thanks so much. I had a great time," Phoebe said when they pulled up at the manor.

"No problem," Cole replied, hurrying to open the door for her. He walked her up to the door and gave her another quick kiss. "I'll call you later or I'll see you in school tomorrow, okay?"

Phoebe nodded and walked into her house. As soon and she walked inside Prue came bounding down the stairs. "So, did you have fun? Whoa, why are you all wet?"

"We went to the beach and we were in the water."

"Um…ok."

Phoebe laughed. "I had a great time. I don't think Jason and I are going to be going out anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Give me 15 minutes to shower and put on some dry clothes and then I'll tell you everything."

OOO

Cole smiled to himself and he drove home. Now that was definitely better than just a normal date. He had had a great time and he knew Phoebe did too.

Jason was hopefully no longer going out with Phoebe. Cole did feel kind of guilty that he had stepped in on a friend's date, but he had met Phoebe first.

Afraid of what his friends would think, Cole decided not to call them. When he got home he would just jump in the shower and think about his luck with Phoebe. He was excited about where this relationship would go.

OOO

"Okay, now tell me everything," Prue said.

Phoebe grinned. "Well, we went out to lunch and we talked about everything. He is so much fun to talk to. Then we decided we wanted to take a walk, so Cole drove to the beach. When we got there we just took our shoes off and walked barefoot, and we spent so much time talking. Then Cole started asking me about Jason and stuff like that, and after a while he just kissed me and then I was kissing him back. After a while he grabbed me and picked me up and we ran into the water. Then he drove me home and gave me another kiss before her left."

"Wow. That sounds like a lot of fun. And Cole seems like a great guy."

"He is. And this date was so much more fun than my date with Jason. Cole was just so much more fun."

"Phoebe, phone for you!" Grams called up the stairs.

"Thanks Grams," Phoebe called back, running to pick up the cordless. Hopefully it was one of her friends to whom she could ramble on about Cole or maybe it was Cole himself.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Phoebe?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Jason. I was wondering if you wanted to go out again sometime. We only have this week left of school, and then we're out, so I was hoping you might want to go out on Friday or something."

Phoebe sighed. "Look, Jason, I'm really sorry, but I'm dating another guy."

"Oh. Well then, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you."

Jason hung up the phone, confused. They had gone out on a date yesterday and she was already with another guy?

OOO

"Hello?" Prue asked, picking up ringing phone that Phoebe had just dropped next to her.

"Prue?"

"Piper! Hi, how's school?"

"It's great, almost over. Last week was my two month anniversary with Leo."

"Leo?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend."

"Oh, congratulations."

Piper laughed. "Thanks. So why are you at home?"

"Summer break. I came to hang out with Phoebs and wait for you to come home. Oh, cool. So I guess I'll see you in about two weeks."

"Great."

The sisters talked for a long time, Phoebe coming in to talk to Piper as well.

A/N: I've already written the next chapter and it should be up later today. Go me! Two chapters in one day!


	8. It's Positive

Sisters

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed or its characters.

A/N: Okay, this is to make up for the slow updates. Two in one day! (If you haven't yet, go back and read chapter seven, I wrote both this and chapter seven today).

**Chapter Eight: It's Positive**

Piper sat on the toilet seat in the bathroom, too scared to look at the test. She had waited the correct amount of time, but she didn't want to know what it said. Piper had been late for her period this month, and it had been about two weeks since she had slept with Leo. She was afraid of what that would mean, so she had gone to buy a home pregnancy test.

Piper took a deep breath to calm herself down and realized that she had to look at the results. Hopefully it would be negative. Taking another breath, Piper looked at the test. It was positive.

Staring at it, Piper began to cry. This couldn't be happening. Not to her. It had to be a dream. But every time she looked down she saw the same thing. Piper dropped the test in the trash and cried for a long time in her room.

Finally she stopped and just sat on her bed. She knew she must look a mess from all those tears. She couldn't let anyone see her like this. Suddenly the door opened and Piper looked away.

Too late, Ashley had already seen the tears streaked down her face and Piper's bloodshot eyes. "Oh my god, Piper what's wrong?" Ashley asked, hurrying over to her friend.

Piper shook her head. "I'm fine."

"No you're not. Come on, tell me what happened."

Ashley sat on the bed next to her and Piper leaned on her friend. After a few minutes she began to speak. "I was late this month, and I knew I had slept with Leo two weeks ago. I was hoping it was nothing, but then I took a home pregnancy test, and it was positive. I'm pregnant Ash. I'm going to have Leo's kid."

Ashley looked shocked. "Oh god. This can't be happening."

"I know, I can't believe it."

Ashley sighed. "You know, it could still be a mistake. Those things aren't always accurate. Maybe you should go see a doctor."

Piper nodded, a little bit of hope returning to her, although she doubted she would get news that this wasn't true. "I have to tell Leo."

"You should wait until you see a doctor. You don't want to alarm him if it's not true."

Piper shrugged. "I should just tell him anyway."

"Okay. Do you want me to go with you to see a doctor? We can get an appointment today."

"Yea, thanks."

"No problem. I'll call your doctor, you can go talk to Leo."

Piper stood up shakily and gave her friend a hug. "Thank you so much."

Ashley smiled and picked up the phone as Piper headed over to see Leo.

Piper walked into the boys' dorm unnoticed as she came in here a lot to see Leo and everyone knew that. As she passed a few said hello to her and she answered quickly before going to Leo's room. Leo answered the door and invited her in.

"I need to talk to you," they both said at the same time.

"You go first," Leo said.

"Okay. Basically, my period was late this month, so I took a home pregnancy test. It was positive, so I could be pregnant. But before you freak, Ash and I are going to see a doctor today if possible to see if it could be a mistake."

Leo was silent for a little while. "Wow. I don't know what to say. I really can't believe this is happening again."

"Again? Leo, what the hell do you mean again?"

Leo cringed.

"Leo!"

He sighed, but finally told her what he meant. "About a year ago, I was dating a girl named Tara. We slept together a few times, and then one day Tara told me she was pregnant. She went to a doctor and everything, and she was definitely having a baby. Then, when Tara was about 6 months pregnant, she was in a car crash and she died."

Piper didn't know what to say. She was torn between feeling sorry for Leo and being pissed that she was not the first girl he had gotten pregnant. Suddenly she turned and ran out the door, leaving Leo alone in the room.

It was only later that she remembered Leo saying he needed to talk to her as well.

OOO

"Piper Halliwell?" a nurse called.

"Come on, it's your turn," Ashley said, leading Piper to the door.

It was Sunday, a day after Piper had told Leo about her possible pregnancy. She hadn't spoken to him since then. She and Ashley had gone to see the doctor yesterday and were back today for the results.

The nurse led the two of them into a room and informed them that the doctor would be there in a minute.

"Hello Ms. Halliwell," Dr. Thomson said, walking into the room.

"Hi," Piper replied weakly as Ashley greeted the doctor as well.

"So, I have the results from the tests we did yesterday. You're not pregnant."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not pregnant. You should be getting your period in a few days, you were just late this month. Now, if you have any questions, you may ask them. Otherwise you're free to go."

Piper stared at the doctor, shocked.

"Well thank you, Dr. Thomson. I don't think Piper needs anything, but we'll call if she does. Thanks again."

Piper stood up and followed Ashley out of the room.

"That's good news, isn't it?" Ashley said as they walked back to campus.

"Yeah. But I really thought I was going to have a baby."

"I know, but you're not."

Piper nodded.

When they got back to campus Ashley headed back to do some studying. It was the last week of school, so they had two more finals and then they were done for the year. Piper would be going back home for the summer to see her family. She knew Leo was going home to Connecticut as well.

Piper headed up to Leo's room as she had done so many times before to tell him the news. She was pissed at him, but he deserved to know. She knocked on the door and Kyle answered the door.

"Hi, is Leo here?"

"Hi Piper. Leo's right here." Kyle turned and Leo walked up to the door.

"Can we talk outside for a second?"

He nodded and walked down the hall with her. "What happened with the doctor?"

"I'm not pregnant. False alarm."

He let out a sigh of relief. "That's good news."

"Leo, yesterday you said you needed to talk to me about something. What?"

Leo looked away from her for a moment. He wouldn't look back at her as he spoke. "Well, the school year is going to be over in a few days, and then there's summer. I'm not coming back here next year."

"_What?"_

"So basically, we're probably never going to see each other again. So I though there's no use having a long distance relationship, so we might as well just break up."

Just as she had done yesterday, Piper turned and ran. She had no idea where she was going, she just ran. When she stopped, Piper looked around and realized where she was. This was the spot Leo had taken her that day when they had a picnic and went canoeing. This was their spot.


	9. Home

Forever

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed or its characters.

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I went to LA for camp for a month, and when I came home I was only back for a few days before I went on vacation again to India to visit family. From there I went straight to Africa with 8 other families, and it was amazing. Now I'm home, but school starts in a week, so I'm not sure how much time I'll have to update. Thanks so much to everyone for your reviews even though I thought the last chapter sucked. I promise all the things in the first part will be explained in later chapters. Anyway, if anyone's still reading, please review!

Halli-halliwell- lol, thanks for reviewing. Loved the last few chapters of your fic

PunkRokPixie- yeah, I thought the last chapter sucked, and I wrote it really quickly cause I wanted to give you guys something before I left for camp. Thanks so much for your review!

Cute-Kovu- lol, thanks for reviewing

Jesusfreak30- that was the idea

Heather1021- so sorry you had to wait for so long

drew fuller is the best- thanks!

This chapter begins Part II of the story, and it is set 7 years after Part I. 

**Chapter Nine: Home**

"Prue?" 24-year-old Piper called, hanging her wet coat up and putting away the umbrella dripping in her hand.

"In the kitchen," her 26-year-old sister called back.

"Oh, my god! I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board," Piper said, spotting the spirit board on the island.

"Yeah. I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester."

Piper picked up the board and read the inscription on the back. "'To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the Shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, mom.' We never did figure out what this inscription meant."

"We should send it to Phoebe. That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little bit of light would help," Prue suggested bitterly.

"You're always so hard on her."

"Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future."

"I really think Phoebe's coming around."

"Well, as long as she doesn't come around here, I guess it's good news."

Prue left the room and Piper followed her to fin her standing in front of the utility box fiddling with the circuit breakers.

"I don't get it. I have checked everything. There's no reason why the chandelier should not be working."

"You know how we've been talking about what to do with that spare room? I think you're right. We do need a roommate," Piper said.

"Well, we could rent out the room at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house."

"Phoebe's good with a wrench."

"Phoebe lives in New York."

"Not anymore."

"What?" Prue cried.

"She left New York. She's moving back in with us," Piper announced.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Well, I could hardly say no."

"It's her house, too. It was willed to all of us," Piper argued.

"Yeah, months ago, and we haven't seen or spoken to her since," Prue retorted.

"Well, you haven't spoken to her. I spoke to her once or twice."

"No, I haven't. Look, maybe you've forgotten why I'm so mad at her."

"No, of course not, but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt."

"And this is news? How long have you known about this anyway?"

"A couple of days. Maybe a week ... or two."

"Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive?" Prue said sarcastically.

Suddenly the front door flew open and Phoebe walked in, holding up a key. "Surprise! I found the hide-a-key."

"Phoebe, welcome home!"

"Hello, Piper." The two sisters hugged and Prue crossed her arms in front of herself, turning around.

"It's so good to see you! Isn't it, Prue?"

"I'm speechless."

"Oops. I forgot about the cab," Phoebe said as the horn beeped.

"I'll get it," Piper replied, grabbing a black purse off the hallway table.

"Piper, that's my purse!"

"Thanks. I'll pay you back."

Prue looked at the backpack at Phoebe's feet. "Is that all that you brought?"

"That's all that I own. That and a bike. Look, I know that you don't want me here-"

"We're not selling Grams' house," Prue interrupted.

"Is that why you think I came back?"

"Look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here is because this house has been in our family for generations."

"No history lesson needed. I grew up here, too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?"

"No, I'm still furious with you."

"So you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chit-chat and unimportant small talk?"

"No, but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about."

"I never touched Roger," Phoebe said firmly.

"Whoa."

"I know you think otherwise, because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging trust-funder told you. But-"

"Hey! I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner?" Piper interrupted, walking back inside.

"I'm not hungry."

"I ate on the bus."

"Ok, we'll try the group hug later."

Half an hour later Piper walked into Phoebe's room with a tray of food in her hand.

"God, I'm starving," Phoebe said as Piper sat on the bed next to her.

"Why didn't you tell Prue I was coming back?"

"And risk her changing the locks? I don't think so. Besides, you should've been the

one to tell her, not me."

"Good point, Chicken Little. It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother."

"That's not her fault. She practically had to sacrifice ..."

"Her own childhood to help raise us," Phoebe and Piper said unanimously.

Phoebe laughed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Hey, we were lucky she was so responsible. You and I had it easy. All we had to do was be there."

"Yeah, well, I don't need a mom anymore, you know? I need a sister."

"Hey," Prue said, walking into the room. She held up a blanket in her hand. "This was always the coldest room in the house."

"Thanks," Phoebe said as Prue dropped the blanket on Phoebe's bed and turned to leave, closing the door behind her.

"So how was New York?" Piper asked. She and Phoebe had talked a few times on the phone, but Phoebe never really said anything other than that she didn't have much money but she was having a pretty good time.

"I had fun. I mean, obviously I didn't have much money, but I met a bunch of really cool people."

"Any guys?" Piper asked, knowing her sister way too well.

"Actually yeah, I had a boyfriend for about two months."

Piper laughed. "You always manage to find a guy no matter where you are."

Phoebe grinned back. "Yeah, I guess I do. You know what I missed most when I was in New York?"

"What?"

"This. Talking to you."

Piper smiled and enveloped her little sister in a warm hug. "I missed it too."


End file.
